


Dead Dad

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Sapnap's dad was dead.Not literally, Bad was very much alive, running about to preach about his beloved Eggpire, but the man that Sapnap had once called 'dad' was gone.Or -We don't have enough fics about how Bad being corrupted by the egg has affected Sapnap - who is canonically Bad's (adopted) son.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Dead Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Just improvised this, felt like we don't have enough fics focusing on the fact that Bad is canonically Sapnap's (adoptive) father.

The bright moon hung high in the dark sky as Sapnap slowly made his way down the north segment of the Prime Path, the surrounding lands devoid of anyone else as he quietly walked across the wooden planks that made up the walkway that everyone so commonly traversed, the path that had been built by Dream so long ago, back when the masked man wasn't a crazed admin whose powers had gone to his head.

Sapnap had to carefully step over the thick red blood vines that crossed the path and lean to duck under the ones that arched above the path, the frown upon his face deepening as he took in the unnatural tendrils that had left no corner of the SMP untouched over the last few days. And as he walked further down the path, he passed poster after poster that were plastered across the sides of buildings and put up on signs that even more blood vines wrapped around, all of which depicted his father and that horrible egg that he now worshipped, the posters urging whoever saw them to join the egg, to join those who worshipped it and obeyed its every command. The egg that had twisted Bad, Antfrost, and so many others to its will.

Bad, the man that was his father, that was his friend.

Now Bad was the crazed ruler of his so-called 'Eggpire'. Now Bad was a demon that had no qualms against attempting to murder those who stood against the egg's desires.

Bad, the man that had found Sapnap when the man was just a child, recently born from the fires of the nether. Sapnap had been alone in the world, helpless and without anyone to protect him or teach him how to live. But then Bad found him, the demon taking him in and filling the empty spot of a father figure in his life. Bad had protected Sapnap and had taught him how to fight, how to build. How to _live_.

And now Sapnap had been helpless to do anything except watch as his father descend into madness. He had watched his father's friends try without success to heal Skeppy from the influence of the egg, and then he had watched his father succumb to the evil of the egg. He had watched his father disregard his friendships, his _family_ , all for a fucking _egg_. He had watched his father draw away from those around him, he had watched as the kind and gentle demon that he had known turned into one that didn't hesitate to threaten his own friends.

Sapnap had watched his father become someone that he didn't recognize.

Bad had given Sapnap a home, a family. And now it was falling apart around him.

Sapnap still had Karl and Quackity to support and be there for him, but the two weren't safe from Bad. The demon had already gotten close to hurting Quackity, and didn't hesitate to threaten the two of them. And Sapnap knew it wouldn't be long until the manipulations of the egg convinced Bad to even turn his back on his own son.

Sapnap had once been proud to be Bad's son. Even now, years later, Sapnap still remembered the first time he called Bad dad, how he saw the pure joy and love that lit up his eyes, the way his adoptive father hugged him tight and told him that he was proud to be his dad. Sapnap remembered how happy they had been, being a family together. How happy they were.

But that was all in the past.

Now one of them was a crazed demon that was a puppet for a god damn egg, and the other was dealing with a missing father, a power-hungry friend (ex-friend?) that was sentenced to rot in prison, and one fiancé getting too desperate for power and the other one hiding secrets and disappearing for periods of time, with no explanation for where he had gone or what he had done.

Life had used to be so perfect for them, and now it was... not.

Sapnap glanced at the ground around him, letting out a soft sigh as he broke away from his thoughts. The ground beside the path was spotted with patches of snow, but the blanket of snow that had covered the land a few days ago had since mostly melted, letting patches of grass and flowers pose through, the patches of color being a welcome distraction from the unnerving vines that snaked around the area.

So much time had passed since the wars had first begun, with seasons coming and going, but it seemed like an end to their conflicts would never be in sight. Now it was just one war after another, one fight after the next. It never seemed like any peace they achieved could last. No matter what, there was always another problem, another evil person waiting around the corner to hurt those around them, to betray those that gave them their trust.

Sapnap just never expected that it would be his own father.

The wind blew against Sapnap's back, letting him know that even though nobody was around, the world was listening.

It took a moment for the man to register that tears were trailing down his cheeks, leaving trails of wetness behind them as he rapidly blinked to clear his eyes, his surroundings blurring as his emotions that he had been suppressing made themselves evident. His breaths shuddered as he brought a sleeve up to wipe against his tear-filled eyes.

But he continued walking down the Prime Path, reminiscing on the days when he would excitedly run down the path on his way to Bad and Skeppy's mansion, a grin placed firmly on his face as he prepared to tell his father all about the antics that he had gotten up to that day, his father waiting at the front of the mansion to greet him with a tight hug and an offer of a warm cookie or muffin that he had baked in preparation of his son's visit.

Now, as Sapnap approached the mansion, it stood empty. Gone was the warm and welcoming atmosphere of the home where his father lived, and in its place was a cold and empty mansion, its front yard covered in blood vines and its structure falling slowly into disrepair as its owner spent more time with his precious egg deep in the caverns beneath the ground instead of within the place he had once called home.

What once was a home was now just an empty building. Where once was a happy family was now just an abandoned son, left to reminisce on the memories of the past to escape the painful reality of the present.

Standing alone in front of the mansion that his father had built with so much love and care, as the chilled winds whistled through the dark night and the sparkling stars shifted above him, Sapnap mourned his father.

Bad wasn't dead, no, not yet.

But, Sapnap's father was.

As long as the egg was around, and as long as Bad was an obedient servant to it, Sapnap's father would be dead to him.

And maybe, at this point, Sapnap's father was gone forever.

With a heavy sigh, Sapnap pulled the flower that he had picked earlier from his pocket, and gently set it down on the front path of the mansion, as one would do to the tomb of a loved one.

"Goodbye, dad."

With those words, softly spoken into the empty night, Sapnap turned and began to walk back to his home, where his fiancés waited for him, leaving behind the empty house that held only painful reminders of what once was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed? 
> 
> This is my first foray into the mcyt fandom, and I hope to write more :)
> 
> Fundy 🤝 Sapnap 
> 
> Sad dad situation


End file.
